Double trouble
by Jamester7
Summary: Eli and Julia are dating but when Julia's parents adopt Clare Edwards will Eli change his mind. When Eli and Clare start to grow closer Julia get's upset and walks away but when something tragic happens will it be too late... give it a chance please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Julia is still alive... for now.**

Eli and Julia were on his bed talking. They have been going out for about 2 and a half months.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Eli being a little unpatient.  
>"Well I have to cancel our date tonight" Julia replied.<br>"Okay, what for?" Eli asked being curious.  
>"N-n-n-nothing" she stuttered out.<p>

Eli knew that Julia has been weird for days but didn't push on it. Julia and him hung out for a little while until her mother and father called her up and told her to come home.

"I have to go" Julia said.  
>"Okay" Eli smirked but in the inside he felt hurt.<p>

Julia kissed his cheek and left. She got on her bike and road home. Now Eli was wondering what was going on with Julia. She usually gives him a kiss on the lips never the cheek. Eli wondered if it was because there different. Julia likes wearing light colors while Eli wore dark and he was labeled emo while Julia was labeled saint. When Julia got home she saw her parents with a girl. Julia's parents wanted another kid but after Julia, her mother couldn't have anymore kids so they wanted to adopt. Julia saw a girl with long straight aurburn hair with alot of black eye liner and gray eye shadow and had on a black dress that came mid thigh length with black stockings and black boots that stoped right under her knee. She also realized that the girl's right hand had a skull ring on her ring finger and a ring on her thumb it looked something like Eli's but the stone was red instead of blue. She also took time to realize that the girl had her nails painted black.

"Hi I'm Julia Sorento" Julia held out her hand.  
>"Clare Edwards" Clare shook her hand.<br>"Honey take Clare to her room" said Julia and now Clare's mother.  
>"Okay" Julia replied.<p>

Julia and Clare took Clare's bags upstairs and into Clare's room.

"My room is right across the hall if you need me" Julia tried to be nice.  
>"Okay, but I will make sure I don't need you" Clare replied.<br>"Ignoring, anyway I have to go" Julia said.  
>"Bye" Clare said not really caring.<br>"Bye" Julia left.

Julia was at her laptop when someone came barging in. Julia turned around to see Eli.

"Okay who is the guy that your cheating on me with?" Eli asked.  
>"What?" Julia asked confused.<br>"Yeah, I saw a black leather coat downstairs that looked like a boys coat, so who is it?" Eli asked.

Before Julia could even finish that sentence Clare came in.

"Julia I wa- oh hello" said Clare.  
>"Hi um who are you?" asked Eli.<br>"Eli the reason I have been distant was because I wanted to suprise you, remember I told you my mom can't have kids" Julia started.  
>"Yeah" said Eli not taking his eyes off Clare.<br>"Well my parents decided to adopt, meet Clare Edwards well now Sorento" Julia smiled.  
>"Ha! no my last name is and always will be Edwards" Clare replied.<br>"Okay than" Julia tried to remain excited that she had a sister.  
>"Your happiness makes me sick" Clare said walking out of the room and into her's.<p>

Julia looked at Eli.

"She just needs to settle in" Julia said.  
>"Yeah good luck with trying to make her like you" Eli chuckled.<br>"Shut up, I have to get my cell from downstairs, I'll be right back" Julia said.  
>"Take your time" Eli replied.<p>

Julia gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Eli saw Clare come out. Eli walked to the door.

"Hi I'm Eli Goldsworthy" said Eli.  
>"Hi, you no me so I won't bother saying my name again" Clare replied.<br>"So were you always emo or no?" Eli asked.  
>"Yeah I was, you?" Clare asked.<br>"Yup" Eli replied.  
>"So what's an emo guy like you dating some apple pie?" Clare asked with an evil smile.<br>"Well she is sweet, caring, funny, nice" Eli replied.  
>"Ew that nasty" Clare made a face.<br>"And what are you?" Eli asked.  
>"A crab cake" Clare replied.<br>"Why a crab cake?" Eli asked.  
>"Because you hit on me or you flirt I'll attack you with my pinchers" Clare replied.<br>"Okay" Eli said streching out the 'kay' part.

Clare gave her signnature smirk and Eli gave her his. Julia walked back up.

"Oh hey" Julia smiled.  
>"Wipe the grin off your face" Clare walked into her room and shut and locked the door.<p>

Julia looked at Eli and Eli shrugged. They walked in Julia's room and sat there talking.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. The characters are OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Eli and Julia walked into degrassi. Eli pulled Julia out of her thoughts.

"So when is Clare coming here?" asked Eli.  
>"Next week" Julia replied.<br>"Cool so how do you like her?" asked Eli but he already knew.  
>"She's alright but I think she hates me" Julia replied.<br>"No she doesn't" Eli replied trying to be supportive.  
>"Yes she does, this morning when it was just me and her downstairs I asked her just to be friendly what do you think of my jeans and she said they made me look like a grandmom" Julia replied.<br>Eli laughed then looked at Julia and said "She just got adopted into a new family give her time."  
>"Your right" Julia replied.<br>"I always am" Eli chuckled.

Julia and Eli's friend Adam walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Adam.  
>"Nothing really, I got a new sister yesterday" Julia smiled.<br>"Your mom got pregnant?" Adam asked happy cause he knew about Julia's mom's situation.  
>"No, my mom and dad adopted a girl" Julia replied.<br>"Oh, is she hot?" Adam asked.  
>"She's like Eli, emo" Julia replied.<br>"Let's just hope when she finds out about me that she won't judge" Adam said hoping that Clare doesn't judge him for being transgender.  
>"Well the way Clare is, it could go either way" Julia replied.<p>

Adam nodded and they were walking down the hall.

"Okay I'll see you in class Adam" said Julia giving Adam a hug and Eli a peck on the lips and walked away.

Julia and Adam were both 15 and they had mostly ever class together. Adam and Eli were walking down the hall when Adam started talking.

"So did you meet this girl?" Adam asked.  
>"Yeah and she is hot" Eli replied.<br>"Damn Eli your dating Julia and you think her adopted sister is hot someone call the cops" Adam laughed.  
>"I don't no, I like Julia don't get me wrong but Clare she is like me you no but I like Julia alot might even love her" Eli replied.<br>"Wow you got it bad" Adam laughed.  
>"Let's get to class" Eli rolled his eyes.<p>

They walked to class.

*Next week*

Clare and Julia walked into degrassi and got Clare's locker combo and secdule. Julia was wearing a flower dress with blue flates with a little bit of eye liner and eye shadow and lip gloss and had her hair down and Clare was wearing black jeans with rips in them with a black dead hand shirt and black heel boots over her pant legs that stop under her knee. Clare had on alot of black eye liner and alot of gray eye shadow and her hair was down also but her hair was straightened but Julia's was curly. Clare had her rings on along with the black nail polish. Julia walked Clare to her locker.

"Okay I'm gonna go to my locker I'll meet you back here" Julia said.  
>"Yeah no promises that I will still be here" Clare replied.<p>

Julia nodded and walked to her locker. Adam and Eli were walking the halls until Eli saw Clare putting her stuff in her locker.

"Adam that's Clare" Eli said.  
>"Who?" asked Adam confused.<br>"Julia's adopted sister" Eli replied in a 'duh' tone.  
>"Oh right" Adam replied.<p>

Adam looked and saw her.

"She's pretty" Adam replied.  
>"Come on" Eli said chuckling.<p>

They walked over to her.

"Hey Clare" said Eli.

Clare looked at him. She has gotten to remember his face because he is always at her house so Clare no's who he is.

"Hey Eli and Eli's friend" Clare replied.  
>"I'm Adam Torres and you are?" Adam held his hand out.<br>"Clare Edwards" she shook it.  
>"Nice to meet you" replied Adam.<br>"Can't say the same" Clare smirked.  
>"Told you she was fun" Eli joked.<br>"Funny" Adam replied.  
>"I love your shirt Clare" Eli said.<br>"Yeah okay well bye" Clare said shutting her locker and leaving.

Eli and Adam walked to there classes after that. Classes went by fast because Julia and Eli were at Julia's locker.

"You got in trouble for texting?" Eli laughed.  
>"Yeah and it's your fault" Julia replied.<br>"How is it?" asked Eli.  
>"I was texting you" Julia sighed.<br>"Right well I'll see you later" Eli replied.

Julia and Eli kissed and Eli left. Eli drove his hearse to Julia's house and knocked on the door and Clare answered.

"Hey is Julia here?" Eli asked.  
>"No she has detention" Clare replied.<br>"Oh okay" Eli said pretending to be hurt.  
>"You wanna come inside?" Clare asked trying to be nice.<br>"Sure" Eli smirked.

Eli walked past Clare and into the living room. He knew it was wrong to have feelings towards his girlfriend's adopted sister but he couldn't help it. Ever since Eli met Clare last week he has gotten to no her and she was interested into mostly everything he was into. Like dead hand, she loved to work on cars, comics, video games, horror movies. Eli remembers when Julia, himself, and Clare were watching a horror movie Clare would laugh when someone would get hurt. Eli does the same thing too but Julia she hides her face in Eli's chest. Clare joined Eli in the living room.

"Want a soda?" Clare asked.  
>"Yeah that will be great" Eli replied.<p>

Clare went into the kitchen and got Eli a soda and walked back into the living room. She handed it to him and he thanked her. Eli put the soda on the table and walked over to Clare and took her hand and looked at her ring on her thumb.

"I have the same one" Eli showed her.  
>"Cool" Clare replied.<p>

Eli and Clare started talking about random subjects and they would laugh after one of them would say a joke. Eli cuped Clare's cheek and leaned into kiss her but the door opened and shut and they pulled away. Julia walked in and was suprised to see Clare and Eli.

"Eli what are you doing here?" Julia asked.  
>"You no waiting for you" Eli replied nervously.<br>"You to make me want to puke, so I will be upstairs" Clare walked upstairs and Eli wanted to run after her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Julia kissed Eli and they went to Eli's house. Eli wanted so much to kiss Clare but Julia walked in. Eli knew it was wrong to like your girlfriend's sister but he couldn't help it. Julia and Eli were oppisites but Clare and Eli weren't. Eli wanted to crawl in a hole and die because he was so confused.

**A/N: ENJOY MY BELOVED READERS AND REVIEW IF U WANT A NEW CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eli and Julia were at Eli's house making out. Eli started to slid his hand up Julia's leg and Julia got up.

"Eli I thought you understood that I'm not ready" Julia said.  
>"Julia your a tease, you wear these cute close and you think I can control myself?" Eli asked.<br>"Well you need to" Julia replied.  
>"Well stop being such a saint" Eli said.<br>"You no what I'll call you tomorrow" Julia left.  
>"I doubt I'll answer!" Eli called out to her.<p>

He heard the front door shut and sighed. Julia walked all the way to her house to see Clare walking out the front door.

"Where you going?" Julia asked.  
>"Out for a walk to clear my head" Clare replied.<br>"Oh okay" Julia replied wiping her tears.  
>"What's wrong with you? trouble in paradise?" Clare asked amused.<br>"Why do you care? you hate me" Julia replied she didn't mean to say that but she did.  
>"I don't hate you, I don't really like you but I don't hate you" Clare replied.<br>"I don't understand what did I do to you?" Julia asked.  
>"Nothing" Clare sighed.<br>"Than why are you always being mean to me?" Julia asked curious.  
>"Because I had a sister named Darcy, we were really close one night I went to sleep over my friend Alli Bhandari's house when I got the call that my house caught on fire and my parents and sister were inside my parents died but my sister got out, she is in a coma right now has been for a year I haven't seen her in 6 months because I feel like I should be in there not her, if I hadn't slept over Alli's it would have been me and she will be okay" Clare said she had tears but didn't let them fall.<br>"Cla-" Clare cut Julia off.  
>"I'm afraid that if I let your parents or you fully in then you will take there place and I don't want that, that's why I'm being a complete bitch, if you give me time I'll be able to let you in but for now just give me time, please" Clare said.<br>"I will give you time, I promise" Julia replied.  
>"Okay, now why were you crying?" Clare asked.<br>"Eli, he wants to take the next step and I am ready I just don't no if I can trust him" Julia replied.  
>"Why what did he do?" Clare asked curious.<br>"A week after our one month anniversary I went to his house to see him and the school's slut in his bed naked sleeping, I woke them up and got pissed and left, Eli came begging for forgivness and I put him on probation until I could fully trust him again I never told my parents... so" Julia replied.  
>"Sucks, anyway I'm gonna go you can come if you want?" Clare asked.<br>"Nah I'm going to bed see you" Julia walked into her house.

Clare shrugged her shoulders and walked. She didn't no where she was walking but she was walking. She walked down this one street and saw Eli sitting on a step.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked.  
>"I live here" Eli replied.<br>"Oh right anyway bye" Clare started to walk until Eli stoped her.  
>"What are you doing here?" Eli asked.<br>"Walking, getting to no the neighborhood since I'll be living here" Clare shrugged.  
>"Want to come inside?" Eli asked.<br>"Uh, sure what the hell" Clare replied.

Eli and Clare went in his house and up to his room. When Eli opened the door and Clare walked in with her mouth opened.

"I love your room" Clare said looking around.

Clare saw dead hand posters along with other bands, comics on the book shelfs, with his x-box on the floor she felt like she was in heaven.

"Thanks" Eli replied.  
>"So what does Eli Goldsworthy do for fun in here besides having sex with girls that are not Julia" Clare smirked.<br>"How do you no about that?" Eli asked.  
>"Julia, she told me when she told me you wanted to take things to the next level" Clare replied.<br>"Oh, you talk to her?" Eli asked.  
>"No not really more like listen to her go on and on" Clare rolled her eyes and sat on his bed.<br>"You must really dislike her" Eli said.  
>"Yeah" Clare sighed.<p>

Eli locked the door and sat next to Clare. Eli cuped Clare's cheek and kissed her. Clare pulled away and stood up.

"Eli! what the fuck dude?" Clare asked.  
>"What? I thought you liked me?" Eli asked standing up and walking infront of her.<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" Clare asked confused.  
>"Clare all those signals you put towards me I no because I use to do that when I liked someone and I did them to you" Eli replied.<br>"You just met me" Clare said.  
>"And you and I are alike in all the same ways" Eli replied.<p>

Clare couldn't deny that one. He was right they were alike, Clare always asked herself why Eli was with Julia when they weren't alike at all. Clare looked at Eli and Eli looked at Clare. They both started to lean in until there lips touched. The kiss was slow but they quickened there paste. Eli's hands went to Clare waist and Clare's were in his hair. Eli backed them up until Clare was laying on the bed and Eli was hovering over her.

"We can't your dating Julia" Said Clare.  
>"I no, but that didn't stop you did it?" Eli asked with a smirk.<br>"No, so basically it's what girlfriend doesn't no won't hurt her?" Clare asked returning the smirk.  
>"Excatly" Eli still had the smirk on his face.<p>

Clare and Eli kissed again. Soon there clothes were shed and Eli and Clare had sex.

*2 hours later*

After Clare and Eli had sex they got tired and went to sleep. Clare woke up and looked to see it was 12:30 at night. Clare got up and got dressed. When Clare was putting on her shoes Eli started to stir then finally woke up to see Clare leaving.

"Where you going?" He asked.  
>"Home, I'm not getting in trouble" Clare replied.<br>"Stay" Eli whined.  
>"I can't, I'll see you tomorrow okay" Clare said.<br>"Okay but can I ask you something?" Eli asked with hope in his voice.  
>"Make it quick" Clare ziped up her boots and fixed her hair in Eli's mirror.<br>"Was this a one time thing or will it be more than this?" Eli asked with hope again.  
>"Eli your dating Julia" Clare replied.<br>"Yeah and I see you didn't have trouble screwing me tonight" Eli smirked.  
>"Ass" Clare mumbled but Eli heard her and smirked.<br>"Seriously?" Eli asked.  
>"Why? do you want this to be more than a one time thing?" Clare asked.<br>"Yes until I brake it off with Julia and than you and I can make it official" Eli replied.  
>"Whoa slow down for a second, who said I wanted to be official?" Clare asked smirking.<br>"I did, just now" Eli replied.  
>"Ass hole" Clare smirked.<br>"Yup that's me, now go before I change my mind" Eli smirked.  
>"Fine" Clare playfully sighed.<p>

She walked over to Eli's bed and kissed him. Eli put his hand in her hair and pushed there lips harder together. Clare pulled away.

"I have to go" Clare said catching her breath.  
>"Fine I'll see you at school" Eli replied with a pout.<br>"Okay bye" Clare smirked and went to the window.  
>"What are you doing?" Eli asked.<br>"Going out the window" Clare said swinging one foot out of the window.  
>"Be careful" Eli said.<br>"Yeah yeah night" Clare grabed onto the tree branch by Eli's window.

Clare climbed down the tree and walked home. When she got home she walked to the front door and walked in and locked the door behind her. When she walked to the bottom of the stairs the living room lights went on and she saw her 'parents'.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her 'father' asked.  
>"Yes but when I was walking I lost my way back and than finally found it" Clare lied.<br>"Your lucky your new here, so where did you go?" asked her 'mother'.  
>"Just walked around and got to no the neighborhood, I will try not to get lost next time" Clare said.<br>"Okay go to bed" Her 'father' replied.  
>"Night" Clare said.<br>"Night" Her 'parents' replied.

Clare walked up the steps with a devious smirk on her face. Clare has always done this excuse to get out of trouble for a 16 year old she thought of herself a complete bad ass. She got to her room when Julia opened her door.

"Clare what happened to you?" Julia asked.  
>"Got lost" Clare lied again.<br>"Oh, you should have called me I would have met you and walked you home" Julia replied.  
>"I thought you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you" Clare said.<br>"Yeah I couldn't go to sleep" Julia replied.  
>"Okay well night" Clare replied.<br>"Night" Julia smiled.

Clare walked into her room and shut the door. She got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Julia on the other hand smiled cause she thinks she is getting threw to Clare. But what she doesn't no is that she was dead wrong.

**A/N: Enjoy. Review if you want another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare got dressed into black lacy under wear with a matching bra, Clare put black fish net stockings on and put on black jean shorts that came mid-thigh with a black fish net long sleeve shirt with a dark blue thin strap tank top over it. She put on ankle high heel boots and put on a lot of black eye liner with gray smokey eye shadow and she had her hair straightened and into a side pony tail. She got her book bag and put her phone in her pocket and walked out of her room and down stairs only to see Julia in the kitchen. When she walked in Julia smiled.

"Hey, made you breakfast" Julia said.  
>"Yeah cereal that's really hard" Clare replied.<br>"Your doing it again" Julia replied.  
>"I know" Clare smirked.<p>

Clare and Julia ate than left for school. They were walking when Clare saw 2 boys and a girl walk over.

"Julia, how's the little boyfriend?" Asked the misterious girl.  
>"Shut the hell up DeSlutta" Julia replied.<br>"Okay who are you?" Asked Clare.  
>"He's Owen Milligan, that's Mark Fitzgerald but people call him Fitz, and that's Bianca DeSousa" Julia replied.<br>"The same one that fucked Eli?" Clare asked.  
>"Yup" Julia glared at Bianca.<br>"Wow you really can't do a death glare" Clare chuckled.  
>"Who are you?" Asked Bianca.<br>"Clare Edwards, Julia's parents adopted me, yay" I said with sarcasm and Bianca, Fitz, and Owen caught it and laughed.  
>"What?" Asked Julia.<br>"Really?" Clare asked.  
>"Seriously what" Asked Julia.<br>"I have a lot to teach you" Clare replied.  
>"Your hot, wanna hang out some time?" Asked Fitz looking at Clare.<br>"Yeah, meet me on the free way at 2 in the morning" Clare said.  
>"Ha! I'm not falling for that again" Fitz replied to Bianca and Owen.<br>"Seriously, Fitz wants to hang out" Bianca said.  
>"Yes I do, why don't you meet me in front of the school during lunch" Fitz said.<br>"Clare let's go" Julia pulled Clare.  
>"Clare at least think about it!" Fitz yelled after her.<p>

Clare gave him the peace sign and continued to be pulled by Julia. When they rounded the corner Clare ripped her arm out of Julia grasp.

"Really?" Asked Clare.  
>"They are bad news" Replied Julia.<br>"Let's get to school" Replied Clare.

They walked to school and Julia and Eli kissed and when Julia hugged him Eli looked at Clare and winked and Clare rolled her eyes and walked into school. She went to her locker and put her books she didn't need in her locker and the ones she did she carried. She felt a hand grab her waist and she turned around to come face to face with Eli.

"What?" Asked Clare.  
>"Wanted to no if you wanted to come by later for some fun?" Asked Eli with a smirk.<br>"Maybe" Clare smirked back.  
>"Maybe, can I change that to a yes?" Eli asked.<br>"Mhhmm I don't no, can you?" Clare asked.

They were interupted by Julia.

"Hey guys" She said.  
>"Hey" Eli smirked.<br>"Hi" Clare closed and locked her locker.  
>"So Clare wanna hang out a lunch?" Asked Julia with a smile.<br>"Nah I think I'm gonna meet up with Fitz" Clare replied.  
>"NO! you can't" Julia said.<br>"Does it bug you?" Asked Clare.  
>"Yes" replied Julia.<br>"Than I'm going" Clare smirked and walked away.

Julia turned to Eli.

"She can't meet up with him" Said Julia.  
>"I no, he is a dick" Replied Eli.<br>"Excately" Julia sighed.

Eli and Julia walked to class. All the classes before lunch were over and now it's lunch time. Eli was walking the halls when he felt a hand grab him and pull him in somewhere. Eli heard the door shut and lock. The light turned on to reveal Clare.

"Hey" Said Clare.  
>"Hey" Replied Eli.<br>"So we are in a closet" Clare smirked.  
>"I thought you were meeting Fitz" Eli growled.<br>"Nope, I lied so we can see each other" Clare replied.  
>"Oh" Smirked Eli.<p>

Clare put stuff in front of the door and kissed Eli. Eli's hands stayed on Clare's waist while her's were around his neck. Eli's hands went under Clare's shirt and started to squeeze her breasts. Clare started to bite Eli's neck hard enough to leave a hickey. Eli took his hands out of her shirt and they went to her ass. Eli pushed his hips into Clare's and Clare pulled away to look at Eli and her beautiful blue orbs where filled with lust and love. Eli's green eyes were just the same. They continued to make out and dry hump until lunch was over. When the bell ran they fixed them self and looked to see of anyone was coming and walked out.

"So my house later?" Eli asked.  
>"Sure, what time?" Asked Clare.<br>"Around 8:30" Eli replied.  
>"I'll be there" Clare walked away.<p>

Eli walked to is class waiting for tonight.

*Later that day at Eli's house*

It's 7:00 and Eli and Julia were kissing. Julia was under Eli while Eli hovered above her. Eli started to suck on Julia's neck. Julia moaned and Eli started to go under Julia's shirt and that's where she stopped him.

"Eli!" Julia said.  
>"What?" Asked Eli.<br>"Why do you keep doing this?" Julia asked.  
>"I'm a guy okay I can't control my needs" Eli replied.<br>"Well your going to need to" Said Julia.  
>"Well your going to need to stop being a god damn saint and live a little" Eli replied.<br>"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow" Julia said.  
>"What ever" Eli said.<p>

Julia left and now Eli was waiting for 8:30 to come around. When it did he was getting anxious and he locked the door. Eli didn't hear his window open or that someone jumped threw it. Clare jumped threw Eli's window and saw him looking at the door. She smirked and sat on his computer chair and waited for him to turn around. After 5 minutes he finally did and he jumped and Clare gave a smirk.

"Damn Clare! scare me why won't you" Eli held his chest.  
>"What? I thought you heard me come threw the window" Clare replied.<br>"What the fuck is up with you and that window?" Asked Eli.  
>"I love coming threw windows, it just shows your bad ass" Clare said.<br>"Okay" Eli smirked.

Clare got up and put her arms around his neck while his went to her waist. Clare and Eli kissed. Eli brung Clare to his bed and layed her down so Clare was under him and he was hovering above her. Eli and Clare started to kiss again and just like the night before their clothes were soon shed and they had passionate sex.

*2 hours later*

Eli and Clare finally finished having sex and now there getting dressed. When Eli was fully dressed he unlocked his door.

"That was fun" Clare said.  
>"Yes it was" Said Eli with a smirk.<p>

Clare went to his mirror and fixed her side pony tail.

"I should get home" Said Clare.  
>"Why!" Eli whined.<br>"Because I have to, I'll see you tomorrow" Clare said.  
>"Fine, just one kiss before you go" Replied Eli.<p>

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her hips and they kissed. Their small kiss turned out into a make out session. They didn't hear the door open but they heard a gasp.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Julia.

Eli and Clare broke there kiss and turned to Julia who looked like she was gonna cry.

**A/N: Enjoy and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare and Eli looked at Julia who had tears running down her face.

"How could you Eli?" Asked Julia.  
>"Julia, I'm sorry but it just happened" Eli replied.<br>"When?" Asked Julia.  
>"Last night" Replied Eli.<br>"Why? Is it because you hate me?" Asked Julia.  
>"No, when I hooked up with Bianca it was because I got drunk, but when I started sneaking around with Clare, it was different" Eli said.<br>"How?" Asked Julia.  
>"Clare and I are a lot alike, while me and you aren't, it was only a matter of time before I dumped you" Said Eli.<p>

Julia walked over to Clare and slapped her but Clare didn't go to the floor she just smirked and Eli looked pissed at Julia for hitting Clare.

"That was a bitch slap" Said Clare.  
>"I'm not a fighter" Said Julia.<br>"Well I am" Said Clare.

Clare punched her in the mouth and Julia got a busted lip. Clare gave Julia a death glare.

"Don't ever hit me again" Clare said with venom in her voice. Julia looked scared.  
>"You scare me" Julia choked out a sob.<br>"And you disgust me" Clare replied.

Clare walked to the door but turned around.

"See you at home sister dearest" Clare gave an evil smirk and winked at Eli and he smirked.

Clare walked out of the house and walked home. Julia got up from the floor and looked at Eli.

"How could you?" Asked Julia.  
>"I'm sorry, but I don't wish to take it back, with Bianca I wished that it never happened, but with Clare I wished it did" Eli told her the truth.<br>"You like her" Julia said.  
>"Yeah I do" Eli said.<p>

Julia slapped him and left the house. Julia walked home crying and when she was a block away she needed to cross the street and when she did she got hit by a car and everything went blank. Clare was at home when she heard the house phone ringing. She heard her 'mother' answer it and then she heard sobbing. Someone knocked on Clare's door and Clare answered it to see her 'parents' in tears.

"What is it?" Clare asked.  
>"Julia got hit by a car, she is in the hospital" Her 'dad' replied.<br>"Come on, we are going to see her" Said her 'mother'.  
>"I can't" Clare said.<br>"Why?" Her 'father' asked.  
>"Because my sister is in there" Replied Clare.<br>"Clare, we know that you and Julia hung out a lot but she would want you there" Said her 'father'.  
>"Not Julia, my real sister Darcy, when my real parents died it was because the house got set on fire and my sister got out but she has been in a coma ever since and I always said it was my fault because I just had to sleep over my friend's house and not stay at home" Replied Clare.<br>"Did you ever visit her?" Asked her 'mother'.  
>"Yeah, but I haven't been there in 6 months but I call to see if she woke up but she hasn't yet" Clare replied.<br>"While your there you should see her" Her 'father' said.

Clare nodded and they left in the car. When they got to the hospital Clare was hesitant about going in but eventually she did. She went with her 'parents' to visit Julia. Julia looked so pale and broken. Clare watched her adoptive parents, Carmen and Jason cry into their daughter. There was a knock and Clare answered it to see Eli and Adam. Clare let them in and Eli looked at Clare but Clare looked away.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone" Said Clare.  
>"Clare, take our advice" Said Jason.<p>

Clare nodded and went to the front desk. The woman looked at her.

"How may I help you?" Asked the woman.  
>"Yes, can you tell me the room number for a Darcy Edwards please?" Clare asked.<p>

The woman typed on the computer.

"She was moved to the 5th floor, she is in room 517" Said the woman.  
>"Thank you" Clare said.<p>

Clare went to the elevator and went to the 5th floor. Clare got to the room to see Darcy by herself in her own room. Clare closed the door and she sat by her sister's side.

"Hey Darcy, I'm back, sorry I was away for a while" Clare said.  
>"I really miss you and I want you to wake up" Clare had tears.<br>"I love you Darcy" Clare finished in tears.  
>"C-C-Clare" Darcy stuttered out.<p>

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Want another chapter review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's pov:

I looked at Darcy reaching out for my hand and I ran over to her.

"Darce" I said.  
>"Clare" Replied Darcy.<br>"Yeah, it's me" I said.  
>"Where's mom and dad?" Asked Darcy.<br>"There dead" I said.  
>"Where have you been living at?" Asked Darcy.<br>"Foster homes" I said.  
>"Clare, I m sorry" said Darcy.<br>"Yeah, I just got adopted to this young couple and there daughter got hit by a car so they are with her" I said.  
>"How long have I been in here?" Asked Darcy.<br>"Almost a year" I said.

Darcy looked shocked.

"I missed mom and dad's funeral?" Asked Darcy with tears in her eyes.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"I was in a comma?" Asked Darcy.  
>"Yeah, but when you get out of here you can live your life" I said with a smile.<br>"And your coming with me" Said Darcy.  
>"I can't" I replied.<br>"Yes you can" Said Darcy.  
>"I can't because I m legally adopted" I said with a sigh.<br>"Well when I get better I promise you, I will fight for you" Said Darcy with a smile.  
>"I'd like that" I replied with a smile.<br>"I don't want you telling anyone because I don't want them to make up lies" Said Darcy.  
>"I promise, I won't" I replied with a smile.<p>

I gave Darcy a hug and she hugged back. There was a knock on the door and I saw Carmen, Jason, Eli, and Adam walk in.

"Is this your sister?" Asked Carmen.  
>"Yeah, I m Darcy" said Darcy.<br>"I thought you said she was in a comma" Said Jason.  
>"She was, but when I was about to leave she woke up" I said smiling at Darcy.<br>"That's great sweetie but we have to go home, visiting hours are over" Said Carmen.

I nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow and call a nurse in here so they can check on you" I said.  
>"Got it" Replied Darcy.<p>

I gave her a hug and left with Carmen, Jason, Eli, and Adam. Eli took his car with Adam and I went home with my 'parents'. When I got home, I got changed and fell asleep. When morning came I got dressed and went downstairs. When I did I saw Carmen.

"Hey, where's your back pack?" Asked Carmen.  
>"Upstairs" I said.<br>"Well go get it, your still going to school" said Carmen.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I grabbed my back pack and walked back downstairs.

"Got it" I said.  
>"Okay, see you after school" Said Carmen.<p>

I nodded and walked out of the house. Yeah this lady thinks I m going to school. Ha! No. I'm going to see my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

I walked into the hospital and went to Darcy's room. I saw she was awake.

"Hey" Said Darcy with a smile.  
>"Hey" I said with a smirk.<br>"Why aren't you in school?" Asked Darcy.  
>"Because you just woke up and I don't want to be bored for 7 hours" I said.<br>"Okay than" Replied Darcy.

I walked over to her and sat on the chair.

Eli's pov:

I was waiting for Clare to come into school. I waited until the bell rang and I got up and walked to Morty. I drove to the one place that I thought she would be. The hospital. I drove there and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" Asked the woman.  
>"Yes, can I have the room number to Darcy Edwards?" I asked nicely.<p>

She looked at her computer and told me. I walked to the elevator and took it up to Clare's sister's room. When I got there I saw Clare through the window. I saw her talking, laughing, and smiling. She was happy and I liked her even more. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I walked to the door and knocked softly on it. I heard Clare's angel devil voice. I walked in and Clare looked shocked.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Asked Clare looking at me.

I leaned against the wall.

"Well I was waiting for you at school but you didn't show up, so I came here and here you are" I said smirking.

Clare rolled her eyes and her sister looked confused.

"Who is he?" Asked Darcy.  
>"My adoptive sister's boyfriend and the guy I m screwing" Said Clare.<br>"I broke up with Julia" I said.

Clare nodded. Darcy looked at her sister.

"You used to sleep with your adoptive sister's ex-boyfriend?" Asked Darcy.  
>"I still do" Said Clare.<p>

Darcy rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Don't judge me, you were the same way" Said Clare.  
>"True" Darcy said.<p>

We sat there talking until a doctor came in.

"Can you kids come back in 2 hours, we have tests to run?" Asked the doctor politely.  
>"Sure" Said Clare.<p>

I watched Clare give Darcy a hug and a kiss on the forehead and we walked out. We walked to the elevator and Clare pressed the lobby button and turned to me.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Clare.  
>"I didn't see you in school like I said" I said.<br>"I meant, what made you come to Darcy? When Julia is on a different floor?" Asked Clare.  
>"I'm falling for you Clare" I said looking at her.<p>

Clare looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back. Since we were alone in the elevator I pushed her against the wall. I started to kiss Clare's neck. Soon my kissing turned to biting and I heard Clare let out a hot moan. We heard the elevator ding and Clare pushed me off her and we fixed our clothes. We walked out and when we were going to the exit we heard a familiar voice.

"Clare and Eli" We turned around to see...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

No one's pov:

Clare and Eli turned around to see Carmen.

"What are you too not doing in school?" Asked Carmen walking up to them.  
>"Well I came to visit my sister" Said Clare.<br>"I said to go to school" Said Carmen.  
>"I don't give a fuck if you tell me to clean the house, what makes you think I give a fuck about school?" Asked Clare.<br>"Don't talk to your mother like that" Said Carmen getting mad.

Clare went face to face with Carmen. Clare gave Carmen a death glare and Carmen was scared as shit.

"Your not my FUCKING mother!" Clare spat.  
>"D-d-d-d-don't t-t-t-talk to-o-o-o me l-l-l-like t-t-t-t-that" Carmen stuttered out.<br>"Stop stuttering like a bitch and grow some balls" Said Clare.

Clare grabbed Eli's arm and they walked out of the hospital. When they got outside Eli started to laugh.

"What?" Asked Clare confused.  
>"You totally just poned your 'mother'" Said Eli using air quotes around mother.<br>"She's a whore" Said Clare getting into Eli's hearse.

Eli got in and started driving.

"I'm glad you did that, I remember when I started dating Julia and I would go over there for dinner they would pray, like come on people I m an atheist" Said Eli.  
>"Me to" Said Clare.<br>"You are?" Eli was confused.  
>"Yeah, I don't believe in that god shit" Clare replied.<p>

Eli chuckled.

"So what happened after they made you pray?" Asked Clare curious.  
>"Well after that dinner I never went to a dinner over there again" Eli said.<p>

Clare started to laugh.

"That's funny" Said Clare after she was done laughing.  
>"Did they make you do it?" Asked Eli.<br>"Well when they folded there hands and closed there eyes I just sat there and pretended to pray" Clare shrugged.  
>"Man" Said Eli.<br>"What?" Asked Clare confused.  
>"Why didn't I think of that" Eli replied.<p>

Clare hit him in the shoulder.

"Ass" Said Clare.  
>"Bitch" Said Eli smirking.<br>"Yup I m totally keeping you around" Said Clare looking at him.

Eli gave her a quick smirk and looked ahead. They continued to drive. Eli didn't no where he was going but as long as he was with Clare he didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped at an old church. Clare got out after Eli parked and sat on the hood of the car.

"One of these days I m about to just run away" Said Clare.  
>"Tell me before you do" Eli joined her.<br>"You would run away with me?" Asked Clare.  
>"Yup" Said Eli with a smirk.<p>

Clare smirked back. Eli kissed Clare. Clare wasn't surprised that he kissed her. Clare of course kissed back. While Clare was kissing him a lot of things were running threw her mind. She was wondering if he was okay. He was in there because of her. If only she was there to protect him. Clare pulled away and got off the hood.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eli.  
>"Eli, this can't happen" Said Clare.<br>"What?" Eli asked confused and hurt.

Eli got off the hood and walked over to her.

"There is so much you don't no about me" Said Clare.  
>"Then let me no you better" Said Eli.<p>

Clare looked at him. She was afraid of what he would do, afraid that if she told him she would lose him forever and she didn't want that.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't judge" Begged Clare.

That was a first for her she never begged.

"I won't" Eli told the truth.  
>"3 years ago when I was 13..."<p>

**A/N:CLIFFHANGER. Sorry I had to do that to you. What is she going to tell him. Gotta review to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Clare took a deep breath before she continued.

"3 years ago I was with this guy Declan. He was sweet and funny but when we first had sex I ended up pregnant. After I told Declan he left me and moved away. I ended up giving birth to a son named Damon Arsen Edwards, he is 3 right now. When I would go to foster homes he would come with me of course. When I got adopted into a home, Declan showed up on the doorstep and beat me and Damon. Damon was sent to the hospital and just like Darcy, he's in a comma and Declan is in jail" Clare finished.

Clare looked at Eli.

"Clare I m so sorry that happened" Said Eli apologizing.  
>"Me to" Clare sighed.<br>"Why don't you go and see him?" Asked Eli.  
>"I can't" Said Clare.<br>"Why?" Asked Eli confused.  
>"He is in bad condition and they told me I wasn't aloud to visit until he made some progress" Clare started to tear up.<br>"How long has he been in there?" Asked Eli.  
>"A little over a year" Clare tried not to let her tears fall.<br>"I'm surprised they didn't ask you if you wanted to pull the plug" Said Eli.  
>"They did but I refused" Said Clare being a protective mother.<br>"I see" Eli nodded.

Clare let the tears fall and Eli hugged her.

"Clare, he will get threw this if he is anything like you" Said Eli.  
>"I'm scared" Clare said into his shirt.<br>"I no" Eli rubbed her back.

Clare pulled away.

"We can't get close Eli".  
>"Why?" Asked Eli.<br>"Because everyone around me get's hurt and it's all my fault" Clare let more tears fall.  
>"Clare-"<br>"No it's true Damon, Darcy, and now Julia" Clare tasted disgust in her mouth at the sound of Julia's name.

Eli stayed silent.

"They are all hurt because of me" Clare wiped away her tears.  
>"Clare I don't care about that okay, I m going to keep seeing you" Said Eli.<br>"Eli you don't get it, the fire was all my fault" Clare felt guilty.  
>"Clare, no it wasn't" Said Eli.<br>"Yes it was!" Shouted Clare.  
>"How?" Asked Eli.<p>

Flashback:(No one's POV:)

Clare was sitting in her room listening to dead hand. Darcy came in her with tears. Clare took off her head phones and put her ipod on her desk.

"What's wrong?" Asked Clare.

Darcy sat down next to Clare.

"Mom and dad called me a slut because I had sex with Peter" Cried Darcy.

Clare let Darcy cry on her. She rubbed her back and looked at the wall.

"Don't worry Darcy, everything will be okay" Said Clare.

After Darcy calmed down she fell asleep. Clare walked down stairs.

"How could you call Darcy a slut?" Asked Clare as she walked into the kitchen.  
>"You're just like her!" Shouted Helen.<br>"Like you haven't had sex at our age!" Shouted Clare right back.

They both stayed silent and Clare walked upstairs and into Damon's room. She packed up his stuff and texted Alli asking if she could sleep over which Alli replied with a yes. Clare walked into her room and packed clothes, her charger, and ipod and walked out of the house. She walked to Damon's babysitter's house.

"Clare" Said Marge.  
>"Hi, I wanted to no if you could keep Damon over night, there is a lot of drama in the house and I didn't want him to be around if something bad happens".<br>"Sure" Smiled Marge.

Clare gave her everything and left. She walked to Alli's.

*Later that night*

When Alli was asleep along with everyone else she jumped out Alli's window and walked to her house. She used her keys to open the door. Clare walked in and saw that her dad was asleep on the couch. Clare took out a lighter and lit it up and threw it on the floor and watched flames appear. Clare ran out of the house. Clare didn't no that Darcy saw. Clare ran back to Alli's and went to sleep feeling relieved.

End of flashback:(No one's POV:)

Clare looked at Eli.

"You're the reason your parents are dead".  
>"They called me all sort of names and I was tired of it".<br>"I can see that".  
>"Are you scared of me yet".<br>"Nope".

Clare looked at Eli and smirked and he smirked back.

"What about you?".  
>"What about me?" Asked Eli.<br>"Anything that you kept a secret".

Eli took a deep breath.

"Yeah there is something s".  
>"Like what?".<br>"Well when Julia and I started dating and I knew that she wouldn't have sex because of her faith I went to Marisol's house and ended up screwing her because I was horny" Said Eli.

Clare laughed.

"Anything else?".  
>"Yeah there is one more thing and I m afraid you will over react" Eli was nervous.<br>"What is it?".  
>"When we had sex the second time I didn't use a condom" Eli said slowly.<p>

Clare was pissed.

"WHAT!" Shouted Clare.  
>"Clare I m sorry I was just caught in the moment".<br>"How could you do that?" Clare was pissed and upset.  
>"Because your a tease Clare" Said Eli.<br>"How am I?" Asked Clare.  
>"Because you didn't see the connection we had when we first looked at each other, then when I would come over after I met you, you would wear really hot clothes" Eli said.<br>"I did that on purpose" Clare laughed.  
>"What?" Asked Eli.<br>"I knew you liked me" Said Clare.

Eli pulled Clare to him.

"Because of that I have to teach you a lesson" Said Eli smirking.  
>"Then do it" Clare smirked back.<p>

Eli kissed her and she kissed back. Eli opened the back door to the hearse and they climbed in. Eli hovered above Clare. Clare and Eli took off each other's shirts and they were kissing. Clare's phone went off.

"God damn it" Clare sighed.

Clare looked at her phone to see Carmen calling.

"Hello" Clare answered.  
>"C-c-c-clare" stuttered Carmen.<br>"Yeah" Clare rolled her eyes.  
>"Julia's dead" Carmen cried.<p>

**A/N: Sorry had to end it with another cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

No one's POV:

Clare hung up the phone and pushed Eli off.

"What's wrong?".  
>"Julia's dead".<p>

Eli looked shocked.

"What?".  
>"She's gone Eli and I have to go".<p>

Clare put her shirt back on.

"Clare".

Clare shook her head no and ran out of the car with Eli calling after her. Clare kept running. She ran for what seemed like hours. Soon she was at the hospital and went straight to Darcy. When she got into the room Darcy was eating.

"Hey" Said Darcy.

Since Darcy had her own room and the door was closed so she could admit something.

"I'm the reason mom and dad are dead" Clare spit out.  
>"I no" Said Darcy.<br>"What?" Clare asked.  
>"I knew you were, I saw you from the top of the steps set the house on fire" Said Darcy.<br>"Your not mad?" Said Clare.  
>"No".<br>"I'm the reason your in this comma".  
>"No your not, when I ran out of the house, when I saw you run out, I ran out also and was hit by a car".<p>

Clare nodded relieved that she wasn't the reason why she was in here.

"Where's Damon?" Asked Darcy.

Clare told her everything that happened.

"Clare, I m sorry" Said Darcy.  
>"Me to".<br>"Is he in this hospital?".  
>"No".<p>

Soon Clare's phone went off and she saw that it was a blocked number. She answered it.

"Hello" Said Clare.  
>"Is this Clare Edwards?" Asked the mysterious person.<br>"Yes" Clare said.  
>"This is Dr. Chambers, I m calling to tell you Damon is awake and wants to see you".<p>

**A/N: Sorry had to do it again. Enjoy :).**


	12. Chapter 12

No one's POV:

Clare smiled and thanked the lady.

"Darcy, he's awake" Clare smiled.  
>"Go to him" Darcy smiled.<p>

Clare gave Darcy a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the hospital. Clare caught a bus that would take her to a hospital across town. When the bus stopped where Clare asked it to. Clare got off the bus and ran to the hospital. When she got there she walked up to the lady.

"I'm here to see Damon Edwards?" Clare asked.

The lady nodded and told her one second. Clare nodded. There was a tap on Clare's shoulder and she came face to face with Eli.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked.  
>"I followed you" Said Eli.<p>

Clare rolled her eyes. Before Eli could speak the lady spoke.

"He is on the second floor room 200" the woman said.  
>"Thank you" Clare took off running with Eli behind her.<p>

When Clare got to the elevator it was just her and Eli.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Asked Eli.  
>"Not now" Clare said.<br>"Why are you at another hospital?" Asked Eli confused.  
>"Because this is where Damon was and when I was with Darcy a doctor called up and said he was awake" Clare explained.<p>

Eli nodded understanding. When the elevator stopped on the second floor Clare walked out and looked for room 200. When she found it she knocked on the door. Clare and Eli heard a 'come in' and Clare walked in. Damon heard the door open and turned to see his mom and someone else.

"MOMMY!" Damon yelled.

Clare ran over to him and hugged him. Clare pulled away.

"How's mommy's little man?" Asked Clare.  
>"Better now that your here" Smiled Damon.<p>

Clare sat on the bed next to him and Damon looked at Eli.

"Who are you?" Asked Damon.  
>"A friend of your mom's" Eli smirked.<p>

Damon nodded and laid his head against Clare. Eli looked at Damon. Damon had jet black hair, Clare's blue eyes and mouth, but the rest was someone else. Eli saw similarities between Damon and him.

"Clare?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yeah" Said Clare.<br>"What color hair did Declan have?" Asked Eli.  
>"Light brown, why?" Asked Clare.<br>"Why does he have jet black hair?" Asked Eli.

Clare looked at Damon. Clare just realized this. Clare looked at Eli then at Damon. Clare went speechless. Clare finally found her voice.

"Damon can you smile for mommy?" Asked Clare.  
>"Mom you no I don't smile I smirk see" Damon smirked.<p>

Clare gasped.

"Oh god".

**A/N: Sorry had to do it again. *Hides in a corner***


	13. Chapter 13

No one's POV:

"How is this possible?" Asked Clare.  
>"I'm just as shocked as you" Said Eli.<p>

Clare started pacing and Damon and Eli watched her.

"Did you ever cheat on Declan?" Eli asked.

Clare thought about it and it soon hit her.

"There was this party and I got drunk and slept with some guy but that was it" Said Clare.  
>"What party?" Asked Eli.<br>"My friend Alli's brother was throwing a party and he said she could invite anyone and she invited me" Said Clare.  
>"What was her brothers name?" Asked Eli.<br>"Sav Bhandari" Said Clare.

Eli went wide eye.

"What was the date?" Asked Eli.  
>"It was on Halloween in 2008".<br>"I was at that party, Sav's one of my best friends, now I no why I woke up naked with no one next to me".  
>"We met before and never realized?" Said Clare.<br>"Guess we did" Eli smirked.  
>"Before anything happens we are taking a paternity test to see if he really is your kid" Said Clare.<br>"Fine" Eli shrugged.

Clare pressed the nurse button and soon someone came in.

"You called?" Asked the nurse.  
>"Yeah, can you take a paternity test between them?" Asked Clare pointing to Eli and Damon.<br>"Sure but may I ask what for?".  
>"Well you see he and I have a son together and he thinks that its someone else's kid" Clare said.<p>

Eli was about to say something when Clare gave him a look not to talk. Eli understood and never said anything.

"Okay I will be right back in to take blood" The nurse said and left to get what she needed.

Eli turned to Clare.

"Why did you say that?" Asked Eli.  
>"Because if I said I wanted to no if you were the father they would want money and I m not paying for it but if I said that you thought I cheated then I won't pay them a dime" Clare said.<br>"Yeah but you made me the bad guy" Said Eli.  
>"Take one for the team".<p>

The nurse came back in to take blood from Damon and Eli. Clare had to hold Damon down because he hated needles and Clare felt guilty. Eli hated needles to but he didn't want to be a wimp in front of Clare. The nurse said she would be back as soon as the results came back.

*2 hours later*

Clare and Eli were watching Damon sleep. There was a knock on the door and the nurse came back in.

"We have the results" Said the nurse.  
>"What are they?" Clare asked.<br>"Elijah Andy Goldsworthy you..."

**A/N: Had to do it again. :).**


End file.
